Tea With Moriarty
by MistressHarkness
Summary: Former Time Agent, Alieas Logan, has been searching for her former partner, Captain Jack Harkness for the past ten years. Her search has led to many dead ends either due to a malfunctioning vortex manipulator or Captain John Hart. A chance meeting with James Moriarty in a coffee shop in 21st Century London leads to a crossroads in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Tea With Moriarty

Part 1

Aileas looked around her as she got her bearings from using her vortex manipulator in yet another search for her Jack. It looked like she was in London sometime in the 21st century. With the click of a few buttons, she used her vortex manipulator cuff to search for Jack's DNA in the city. Nothing! Damn, she thought. Either John had given her the wrong information again or her stupid manipulator was on the fritz like it was when she got stuck in the late 1800's. Either way she was tired of the endless search with dead ends every time. She noticed a coffee shop across the street and decided a good cup of chai would clear her head and help her figure out what to do next. Although, she told herself, if John Hart had ANYTHING to do with this latest dead end, he was going to suffer her wrath!

She ordered her tea and had zoned out while waiting when the barista got her attention.

"Miss…"

"OH! Sorry, was there something you needed?" asked Aileas, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention.

"There is a gentleman in a grey suit sitting at the back corner table who would like you to join him."

Aileas turned and saw an attractive, dark haired man consulting his phone. He looked up and smiled, like he sensed her watching him. He mouthed "join me, please." Aileas asked the barista to bring over their teas when they were ready and headed over to the table.

He stood as she approached and pulled out a chair for her.

"James, James Moriarty," he said and he pushed in her chair before sitting down across from her.

"Aileas Logan. Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Moriarty."

"Oh, please, call me James. Aileas is a lovely name, Scottish isn't it?

"Yes, it is an old, family name. But my family hasn't lived in Scotland for centuries."

"Centuries?! Sounds like there is a story there." He leaned in closely. "Tell me your story. I want to know all about you, Aileas Logan."

Aileas let out a heavy sigh. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

James took her hand in his and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Try me. I like to think I have an open mind and I have found that the truth is many times stranger than fiction."

"I'm a Time Agent from the 51st century. Correction, I was a time agent until the agency stole two years of my life, two years that I have no memory of, and told my partner and lover that I was dead. I've spent the last 10 years hopping around all of time and space trying to find him and tell him the truth. "

She had been looking at their entwined hands while she spoke. She looked up, afraid of his reaction to her crazy story. However, she only saw understanding in his dark eyes.

"I could help you find him. It's what I do. I take on the things that people need someone of my intellect to take care of. I'm what you might call a consulting criminal. Some might even call me an evil mastermind, a genius if you will. I never get my hands dirty, I have minions for that, but I make things happen. I don't think you're crazy."

She started to speak and he silenced her with a gentle finger pressed to her lips.

"Shhhh. If no one else ever believes your story, know that I do. I want to help you and I want to get to know you better. Let you get to know me. Come to dinner with. I know a lovely place not far from here that I think you will enjoy. It is small, intimate and quiet. The perfect place for us to talk. I won't take no for an answer and I always get what I want," James said with a smirk.

"As long as it isn't someplace fancy. This is all I have to wear."

She looked down at the jeans, red blouse, black sweater coat and ankle boots compared to his finely tailors Westwood suit. While it was great for something casual and comfortable for time jumps, it wasn't exactly something she would normally wear out for a nice dinner.

"My dear, you look beautiful just the way you are, but I think we can do a little something to make you feel a bit more comfortable where I plan to take you. I know a small boutique on the way to the restaurant. I'll have my driver take us there first. I think emerald green. It will compliment your auburn hair and bring out the sparkle of your beautiful green eyes. The owner of the boutique is in my debt, she will take good care of you," he said with a wicked grin.

"Well, since you always get what you want and you don't take no for an answer, who am I to try to refuse your generous offer."

He stood and came to pull out her chair. Taking her by the hand, he led her from the coffee shop and to his car where his driver, Sebastian was waiting for them with the door open. As James helped Aileas into the car he leaned in close and with a gentle nibble to her ear whispered, "my dear, Aileas, I think this is the start of something fascinating."


	2. Chapter 2

The car came to a stop in front of a posh little boutique a few blocks away from the coffee shop. James escorted Aileas inside where they were greeted by a woman who looked slightly frightened to see James while pasting on a syrupy sweet smile and attitude to match.

"Mr. Moriarty, I have the items you requested right this way."

She led them to a small sitting area where a rack of emerald green dresses were waiting for their perusal.

"No, no, no, definitely not, no, no, this has possibilities, wrong, you call THIS emerald green, no, no," James commented as he sorted through the dresses on the rack. Aileas just stood back and watched. She knew whatever he selected would be fantastic and perfect. A man who selected his own wardrobe as carefully as it appeared James did would pick something amazing.

"Now, this is exactly what I had in mind." He handed his choice to Aileas and moved over to the selection of shoes his minion had supplied for him to choose from. Most of what she had laid out were heels, those wouldn't do, James and Aileas were too close in height. He settled on a very low heel that would show off her legs to perfection.

"I have calls to make. I'll leave you ladies to pick out any lingerie the dress needs."

He pulled Aileas into his arms and with a nibble to her ear whispered, "make it something black, lacy and incredibly sexy."

While James took care of some calls, Aileas and the saleswoman picked out the perfect lingerie; a black lace merry widow that pushed up and showcased her C cups (a must for the low cut dress he had selected), a matching garter belt with silk stockings (the kind with the seam up the back and stopping just about her knees where they hugged her thigh to perfection), and lacy knickers she knew he would enjoy. She topped it all off with the emerald green dress he had chosen for her. It looked like it had been made just for her. She twirled to show him the finished product and he whistled appreciatively.

"And now for the finishing touches," he said as he held out a velvet box.

"When did you get this? You never left the boutique."

"I made a call and told my jeweler what I wanted and Sebastian went and picked it up. Go ahead, open it. I think these were made for you."

Aileas opened the velvet box. Inside were a gorgeous pair of matched emeralds cut into heart shapes and surrounded by diamonds and a matching pendant on a delicate platinum chain. James plucked the necklace from the velvet background and stepped behind her to fasten it around her neck. The pendant nestled perfectly in her cleavage.

"The fair stone of a fair Isle. I was right, these emeralds were made for you, my dear. Now, put on your earrings, grab your wrap and let's head to dinner. The restaurant is just across the way. I thought we might walk and send your bag and a few other things I had Ms. West package up for your back to my place with Sebastian. He can come pick us up later. And before you can protest, you are staying with me until you figure out what your next move is. Remember, I don't take no for an answer."

"I'd love to stay with you. I can't think of any place I'd rather be," she practically purred in response as he placed a wrap around her shoulders, offered her his arm and led her outside.

They strolled leisurely to the restaurant, enjoying the evening and the nearness of each other. A doorman in classic livery greeted them as they arrived at the restaurant and they were immediately shown to a cozy, intimate booth in the corner. It was the kind of table where they could cuddle together yet still look into each other's eyes as they talked. There was no reason for them to order, James had called ahead and the chef was creating something special just for them. A bottle of chilled champagne and a dish of plump berries were waiting for them at the table. They got cozy in the booth as an efficient waiter poured them each a glass of champagne.

"I propose a toast…to us and this intriguing relationship we are at the start of. I'd even call it extraordinary," James said with a wink and a clink of their glasses.

"To us. So I want to know more about you, James Moriarty. Who are you besides a consulting criminal? I know you must have grown up in Ireland. That is clear from your accent, which I find irresistible, by the way."

She reached up to caress his cheek. He had an adorable little mark or mole under his eye that Aileas couldn't help slowly drawing her thumb across. James took her hand into both of his and brought her wrist to his lips.

"There is really nothing more to tell, my dear. I did spend most of my life in Ireland, but I choose to forget my past. It wasn't pleasant. I've made my peace with it and want to leave it behind me. My past belongs in the past. I choose to focus on my present and my future. Consulting criminal, evil genius, mastermind that is my business life. I haven't had much of a personal life for years. I never really met anyone who intrigued me enough to want to be in a relationship, until now that is."

The waiter brought their first course, an appetizer of lobster stuffed mushroom caps. James pick one up and fed it to Aileas before taking one for himself. The taste was amazing. Aileas noticed a bit of the stuffing at the corner of James's mouth. She scooted close and used her tongue to take care of it for him. He took the opening to pull her into a kiss. He caressed her ear and neck while kissing her and gently nibbling on her lip. Her hand went to the back of his neck, her fingers tangling into his dark hair as she pulled him as close as she could get him. His hand found her hair, gently pulling, breaking their kiss and looking deeply into her eyes before pulling her neck to his lips. Aileas was breathing heavily, not sure she would make it much longer. Wanting to abandon their dinner and go to his place to continue what was defiantly starting. James had much more restraint. He separated from Aileas and grabbed his glass of champagne.

"Like the appetizer, my dear?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"It has definitely wetted my appetite for more," she responded breathlessly.

"So, my dear. Tell me more about this Jack of yours. What is so special about him that has kept you looking for him for ten years?"

"He was my first love. I fell in love with him from the day I met him. In all my time at the agency, it was him and I, in the field and in the bedroom. And sometimes John. We are from the 51st century, genetically engineered to be insatiable and there is a much more relaxed attitude toward sex where I come from. John has been supposedly helping me in my search, but I always felt like he wasn't telling me all he knew. I don't even know if it was because he wanted me or Jack all to himself. Anyway, Jack and I had thought about getting out of the agency, settling down somewhere. We even got married in Edwardian England shortly before the agency told us that they had one last mission for us. Next thing I knew, I'm waking up in a hospital bed, Jack nowhere to be found, no memory of anything that had happened and John telling me that Jack was gone. He'd left the agency after they told him I was dead. I took off as soon as I was released, searching time and space, anyplace we had ever been together, following any lead no matter how small. And now I'm here."

She picked up her champagne and took a long drink. James took her hand gently. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped as the waiter approached with their main course. They were beautiful steaks with all the trimmings. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"So besides your Jack, who is the most interesting person you have met on your journey?"

"Most of them were quite ordinary, none really special, just regular people in different times. But I did have a wild week and a half with Doc Holliday when I was stranded in the American Wild West."

"One of my favorite historical characters. What was it like?"

"Fun, insane, a wild ride. Gambling until dawn, a wild romp, sleep until late afternoon, shopping with his winnings, back to the room for another romp, getting dressed up in something sexy, then dinner and back to the saloon to start the cycle all over. I am actually kind of glad it only lasted a week and a half. I couldn't have kept up that pace much longer."

"How did it end?"

"His on again off again, Kate came back to town and heard we were fooling around. She kicked in the door, pulled a gun on him then kicked me down a flight of stairs, throwing my few belonging after me."

James chucked at the picture of this he was seeing in his head. The waiter came and cleared their plates. James asked him box up their desert to take with them. While they waited, James pulled Aileas into his arms, holding her close and gently kissing her.

"Let's go home and make this a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

James quickly signed the check then took Aileas's hand and led her out of the restaurant. They practically ran to the car and were disappointed to find that Sebastian wasn't there. He was just down the street and hurried when he saw them. In the meantime, James leaned Aileas back against the car, kissing her deeply, his left hand firmly grasping her hair. Their waiter came rushing out of the restaurant, their desert package in hand. He was about to interrupt them, when Sebastian stopped him and took the package while clicking the locks on the car. James heard the click of the lock and fumbled with the door while continuing to kiss Aileas. Sebastian tried to rush to the car and open it for them, but James somehow got it open and they tumbled into the back seat before Sebastian had the chance. He did shut the door for them and quickly got into the driver's seat to speed them back to James's penthouse.

James and Aileas barely noticed. At that moment, no one but the two of them existed.

A short time later, the car came to a stop and Sebastian quickly hopped out and opened the door for them. "I'm taking tomorrow off, Seb," James said as he guided Aileas to the door of his building.

"Don't disturb me unless absolutely necessary. I plan to be quite…busy…"

"You got it, boss," Sebastian said as he watched them disappear through the door.

A moment later, they were in the elevator. James gently pinned Aileas to the wall as he slid the wrap from her shoulder and nibbled his way from shoulder to neck. She softly moaned pleasure as her hands slid between them. She felt for his tie, wanting to rip it off of him, but knowing she would need to remove the fox tie pin he was wearing first. She fumbled with the clasp, finally removing it and sliding it into her clutch for safe keeping. The elevator doors opened and they stumbled into the hall, practically falling against his penthouse door. Somehow he was able to unlock the door and open it while she was pulling off his tie. It was the first article of clothing to hit the floor as they tumbled into the penthouse. Her wrap joined it on the floor and her clutch was tossed on the entry table.

Aileas gently tugged James to her by the lapels of his suit jacket, looking deep into his eyes before sliding her hands into his jacket and sliding it off of his body and tossing it towards the sofa. Her lips found his as he pulled her into his arms. As they kissed, he unclasped the emerald necklace he had put on her just hours before and laid it on the entry table next to her clutch. His hand moved back to her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress. Before it fell, she kicked her shoes off and then stepped from the pool of emerald green fabric that had pooled at her feet. James stepped back to arm's length to take a moment to admire the black silk and lace lingerie he had not seen back at the boutique.

"You look lovely, my dear. Black becomes you almost as much as the emerald green. You chose well."

"You wanted me to choose something black and sexy," she practically purred in response.

"You chose well. So, shall we take this up to the bedroom?" he asked as he took he hand and led her up the steps to the bedroom platform.

The moonlight was streaming across them and the bed as he pulled her into his arms. They danced for a moment to a tune he was softly humming. As they swayed in the moonlight, her hands snaked up his chest and undid the buttons of his shirt. She slid it from his body and let it drop next to the bed before lightly nibbling on his chest. She could hear him moan softly as she moved her hands down to the buckle on his belt. She fumbled with it for a moment before he took over and quickly got rid of the offending belt and trousers.

James gently pushed her back onto the bed before joining her and pulling her into his arms. He held her for a moment, gently caressing her back while nibbling on her neck and earlobe. They lost all track of time as they explored each other's bodies. Silk and lace were quickly discarded, except for the stockings, which James took devilish pleasure in very slowly rolling down her legs while attacking the newly exposed skin with his lips. When James was finished with his exquisite torture of Aileas, he removed his own pants and pulled her naked body to his. They lay on their sides, face to face, body to body, caressing and kissing. He gently pushed her onto her back and rolled to kneel over her. She cried out in ecstasy as he entered her and claimed her as his. His lips repeatedly found her neck, breasts and lips. They rolled without parting so she was on top of him, pulling him up into her arms and kissing him as they moved closer and closer to the brink of mutual release. He rolled her back onto her back one last time as his climax grew closer. She dug her nails into his back and raked them up towards his shoulders as the first wave of her climax exploded within her. Aileas cried out in pleasure and James silenced her with a deep kiss as they both reached a final climax together. They collapsed into a heap on the bed, tangled together. After James caught his breath, he rolled onto his back and pulled Aileas to him so that she was cradled in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. He used the last of his energy to pull the covers over their naked, tangled bodies.

They gently caressed each other and planted small kisses where they had energy to reach. They drifted off wrapped in each other's arms, while the moonlight streamed in from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime later, Aileas awoke curled up in James's arms. She watched him sleep for a bit. He looked so vulnerable, yet there was also a contentedness about him. She felt it too. Being here felt safe…right…meant to be. She hadn't felt this way in a very long, long time. She couldn't remember if she had even felt that way fully with Jack. Confusion set in. She needed to think and a bit of home. Alieas eased herself from James's arms, careful not to wake him, and found his shirt on the floor. She slipped it on and tiptoed down the steps to the entry table where her clutch had been tossed. Opening the clutch, Aileas searched for her vortex manipulator. The leather cuff felt smooth and familiar in her hands as she searched for the hidden pocket with only the moonlight for lighting. Her fingers closed over the familiar heart shape and pulled it out of the cuff. Clutching it in her hand, she silently made her way back up the steps to the large window seat in the bedroom.

Aileas curled up on the window seat, the side of her head leaned against the cool glass, and opened her hand. Inside was a metal object, topped with a heart and bound in leather. She unwound the leather to reveal an ornate heart attached to a key suspended by a leather cord. She lost herself in thoughts of home, her former life, and the last ten years. Her mind raced through thoughts she hadn't let herself contemplate since she began her search ten years ago. Aileas was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear James get up and approach her.

"Aileas…are you alright my dear?"

No response. James reached out and caressed her cheek as he said her name again. This got her attention. She turned her head towards him and managed a slight smile, but he could tell that she was still not completely back from wherever she had gone in her mind. He joined her on the window seat and gathered her into his arms.

"Where did you go, my dear? You seem a million miles away."

"Just lost in my thoughts. Some questions running through my mind that I haven't let myself think in a very long time. I also needed a bit of home," she said as she opened her had to revel the key she had been clutching so tightly.

"What's this, my love? You don't mind if I call you my love, do you? It somehow feels so right." James said while holding her close to his chest, the back of her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's perfect, you calling me 'my love.' I was thinking when I awoke that this all feels so right, so comfortable…so…safe. And this…well I guess you could say it is the key to my heart. There is an old tradition where I am from that when a child is born, their entire family, close friends, really anyone who will be important in that child's life gathers and each takes a turn holding the key and pouring all of their love, hopes and dreams for that child into it. It becomes sort of a talisman, a touchstone, a piece of home no matter where you may go. It also really is the key to our hearts. I don't know how, but when you are involved with someone who is worthy of your heart, it grows warm to the touch. On the opposite hand, when you are with someone unworthy of your heart, it grows very cold. There is also a legend that for very rare couples, couples who are destined through all of time and space to find each other, that when they find each other, the heart will grow hot enough to leave its imprint on them both. But I've never heard of this happening for anyone….as far as I know it is just an old legend."

"I love that. I wonder what it will tell you about me. Shall we test it out?" With that, he took the key from her hand and slipped the leather cord around her neck. The key came to a rest over her heart. James held Aileas close as her lightly kissed the back of her neck. She turned in his arms and brought her lips to his. She felt something tangle around her foot, but was too intent on their passion to care at that moment.

Aileas tangled her fingers in James's hair as their kisses built in intensity. James tugged at the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing, practically ripping them off in an effort to get closer to her, to have her skin touching his. Once unbuttoned, he slid it off her shoulders, momentarily pinning her arms in the sleeves behind her back before tossing it to the floor. He rolled them towards the window, tangling Aileas's foot more in something, but neither one of them seemed to care. The settled with Aileas on her back, James kneeling over her. He caressed her lips and cheek before lowering himself so that their hearts were touching, the key the only thing in between them. At first, neither one of them noticed the growing heat between them. They were lost in their passions as they started to make love for the second time that night.

James had claimed her as his own. Their bodies joined in a way that felt like they were made for each other. They clung to each other as they turned in the small space of the window seat so that she was on top of him, neither one caring that it was the drapes that were now wrapped around their ankles. The key kept getting warmer and warmer, yet they still did not notice, so lost in each other and their passion that nothing else seemed to exist. Small cries of pleasure were growing in volume with each quickened thrust as they both drifted closer to the edge of release. James rolled their bodies away from the window, forgetting where they were, crashing their bodies, the drapes and the cushions to the floor. They both giggled slightly for a moment before their lips found each other again. Aileas arched her back and clutched at James's shoulders as the first of her climax rocked her body. With a final thrust, James pulled her on top of him, his strong hands firmly grasping her hips to his own.

With gentle kisses, Aileas collapsed on top of James, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. It was then that they finally noticed the burning heat coming off of the key around her neck, causing them to separate and inspect what could be seen as a clear imprint of the key directly over each of their hearts. James sat up amid the rubble that was the drapes, their clothing and the cushions from the window seat and pulled Aileas into his arms.

"So, I thought that was only a legend about the key leaving an imprint," James said a bit breathlessly.

"I thought it was too. In all my life and that of my parents and grandparents, it has never happened. They always told us it was rare, I just never believed it."

"Yet it happened to us. I never really believed in destiny before. Maybe it was time I started"

"I think we should go back to bed and think about this later," Aileas said before turning slightly in his arms to nuzzle his neck.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me. You have worn me out, my love. At this moment, all I want to do is get back into that big bed with you, and sleep with you in my arms."

With that he got to his feet and helped her up. They walked hand in hand the short distance back to the bed. As they settled under the covers, James pulled Aileas into his arms and held her tight.

"I could get used to this," she said.

"So could I, my love…so could I."


	5. Chapter 5

Some hours later, the sunlight streaming in the window and across the bed caused them both to awaken. James turned slightly towards his back, sleepily, his right hand drifting up towards his eyes. Aileas shifted as well, teasing her right hand, casually across James's chest, while trying to bury her head in his shoulder to block out the bright light.

Aileas broke the silence. "I'm not dreaming, am I? Everything since the coffee shop has been rea-." James cut her off with a kiss.

"Does that feel real, my love," he asked.

"Hmmmmm, I think I need another to be sure."

James pulled her into his arms, planting little kisses until their lips found each other. As they kissed, his hand tangled into her hair, gently pulling it in a way he had quickly discovered she seemed to really enjoy. He rolled her to her back and leaned over her, balanced on his arm.

"Now tell me, my love…is it all real or a dream?"

"If it is a dream, let me never wake up. However, evidence seems to point to everything as being quite real. Now, though, darling, I think we could both use something to eat. You did say that we were going to be quite…busy…today, and if that is the case, I think we will both need some sustenance to keep us going. A friend of mine once said that man does not live by sex alone, he also needs food, and a good cuppa tea. Do you have anything in?"

James thought for a moment, "I know I have tea. I'm sure we can scrounge something up in that kitchen of mine."

He got out of the bed and found the pajama bottoms he had pulled on the night before over by the window seat. Aileas quite enjoyed the view of his perfect arse as he bent over to pick them up and whistled her appreciation before giving a bit of a pout when he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"Would you like to borrow my shirt again, my love, or were you planning on breakfast in the buff?" he asked with a cheeky glint in his eye. He brought the shirt to the bed, holding it out to her and then playfully yanking it away when she would reach for it, before finally slipping it onto her body as he kissed her. She went to button it, but he moved her hands and proceeded to button it himself while planting little kisses on the skin just under where he was about to button. This caused Aileas to moan and remark, "if you keep this up, we are never going to leave this bed and make it to the kitchen."

"There, all done. Now, my love, shall we go see what we can find in our kitchen to sustain us on our…busy….day?"

He took her hand and they walked down to the kitchen. As if it was quite natural and second nature, James put the kettle on for tea while Aileas checked the refrigerator for ingredients to whip them up something to eat. She located eggs, cream, strawberries, a bowl of whipped cream and some bread and decided that French toast could be quickly and easily achieved. As she worked on their breakfast, James came behind her and nibbled a bit on her ear before whispering, "what more can I do besides the tea, my love?"

"Why don't you slice some strawberries to go on top with the whipped cream while I quickly toast these up on the griddle?"

Within a few moments, the kettle was whistling and the French toast was ready to be plated. James got the kettle and finished brewing the tea while Aileas topped each of their plates with a generous helping of whipped cream and the strawberries James had sliced for her. They sat close together at his small kitchen table and ate in contented silence for a bit until James scooped a bit of whipped cream onto his finger and deposited it on Aileas's nose. He leaned in and licked it off before sitting back in his chair, giving her a very cheeky grin and going back to his breakfast. Aileas just stared at him for a moment before slowly saying, "you put whipped cream on my nose."

"And then I licked it off of your very adorable nose, my love. Now, what are you going to do about it?" He asked with a dare in his voice.

"Nothing…I am going to finish my breakfast. I see you have finished yours already. You can just sit there and think of better places than my nose for that whipped cream while I finish eating. " she replied with a teasing lilt to her voice.

She barely had a bite to her lips when he grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and deposited a drop on her neck just under her earlobe and proceeded to lick it off. "is this a better spot? Or how about here," he said as he place another bit on her lips and then kissed it away.

"Mmmmmm much better" she practically purred. "I believe I am done. Why don't you turn on some music while I start cleaning up this mess?"

James walked the few steps to the lounge and turned on the stereo system. Hungry Eyes, a song she recognized from a past jump to the 1980's reached her as she made quick work of putting things away. James came back to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "Now, where were we," he whispered into her ear. He spun her around and leaned her against the counter as he pulled her into a deep kiss. As they kissed, Aileas braced herself on the counter and realized that the bowl of whipped cream was still next to her hand. Playfully she deposited a dollop on his neck and broke their kiss to lick it away. James took this as an invitation to get playful too and maneuvered her against the wall before trying to put whipped cream on her cheek. He missed and got her mouth instead. She took the opportunity to pull him into a passionate kiss before ducking under his arm and running into the lounge, daring him to chase her.

"Come get me darling. I want that dance you teased me with last night, now that we actually have music."


	6. Chapter 6

As Aileas reached the door between the kitchen and the lounge, she felt two strong arms encircle her from behind.

"I win, my love. Why dance in there when we can have stay right here and…play," James said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He nibbled at her earlobe and the back of her neck and every thought of anything but this moment left Aileas's brain. The next thing she was conscious of was being pinned to the counter as James ripped his shirt off of her body, his mouth and hands exploring every inch of her.

His mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss that took her breath away as their bodies nearly melted together pressed against the counter where moments before they had been playing with whipped cream. His fingers twined into her hair and gently pulled to break the kiss. Their eyes locked for a moment before he used his hold on her to pull her neck to his lips. Her moans of pleasure spurned him on to her breasts, his mouth claiming one nipple as his free hand encircled the other. Aileas's body felt electrified as currents of pleasure shot through her. James let go of her hair and trailed his fingers down her body. Every touch was exquisite torture until he found her warm velvet wetness. She gasped with each deliberate thrust as he expertly brought her to the brink and kept here there, refusing to let her cum, wanting to prolong her pleasure.

James stopped his deliberate thrusts and Aileas whimpered a pout of disappointment. With a devilish smile, he used his thumb to caress her clit. In moments, her legs practically turned to jelly as she came harder than either of them though possible. He held her close as the waves of pleasure subsided, her back still pinned to the counter.

"I think it is time to give you some…attention," Aileas purred into James's ear as she gave his earlobe a quick nibble.

"What did you have in mind?"

In answer, she shifted their bodies so his back was to the counter. She used her tongue to tease his exposed skin as she trailed her fingers down his body and pulled off his pajama bottoms, freeing his rock hard cock from its fabric prison. He moaned as she dropped to her knees, her lips grazing the sensitive skin of his hardened shaft before drawing it into her mouth. Her tongue glided around the quivering head of his cock, her lips closing around it, her hands caressing the sensitive skin of his balls and the base of the shaft as she drew as much of him into her mouth as she could. Her tongue teased expertly as she suckled on the root of his manliness. She felt his hand on the back of her head gently guiding her.

"Oh god, your mouth feels exquisite," James gasped.

Aileas stopped her oral ministrations, looked up at James and replied, "Jack always said I had the most talented tongue in the galaxy."

She picked up where she had left off, caressing his cock with her hands, lips and oh so talented tongue. His moans of pleasure where interspersed with whispers of 'oh god', 'don't stop' and her personal favorite 'if you keep that up, I'll bend you over the table and fuck you senseless.' Of course she had to keep it up and see if he was a man of his word.

He pulled her from her knees and kissed her hard before bending her over the table and plunging his hard cock into her. She cried out in pleasure with each hard thrust. He grasped her hips pulling her to him as he pounded away, hard and deep. Both of them were on the edge of release as the tempo of their coupling increased. His thrusts more deliberate, her cries of pleasure growing in volume as they got closer and closer to orgasm. With one last deep thrust, he came into her, triggering her own release.

He leaned over her, supporting his weight on his forearms on the table under them. James planted little kisses and nibbles on the back of Aileas's neck before pulling her to the floor and into his arms. They lay there on the kitchen floor caressing each other's still sensitive, electrically charged bodies and listening to the music playing in the lounge. After a few minutes, James got to his feet.

"Now, shall we have that dance?" He asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Anything you want my darling." Aileas knew at that moment she would have said yes to anything he requested.

Once in the lounge, he pulled her, naked, into his arms. _Colour My World _by Chicago started playing as he held her in his arms, swaying to the music. Aileas wished this moment could go on forever, but just as the song ended, a sharp knock on the door spoiled the moment.


End file.
